Dream Unexpected
by dariachenowith
Summary: Answered prompt from the DA kink meme. What if the party found themselves trapped not by a sloth but desire demon in the Circle of Magi? What she encounters is not what Solona Amell has expected. Rated M for a reason.


Just for fun - another Dragon Age fanfic, all smut, no real plot!

For those unfamiliar with the characters, feel free to ask me and I'll give you a quick heads-up who's who and why some of what happens here is kind of hilarious. Then again, it's smut, you don't really need to know them to enjoy getting to _know_ them!

Prompt from the Dragon Age Kink Meme:

_Rather than being trapped in the Fade by the sloth demon, what if the party was instead trapped by a-you guessed it-desire demon. The Warden must escape their own sexual fantasy, as well as rescue their party from their own sexy dreams._

_Bonus points if the opposite of what is expected occurs. For example, Alistair imagines himself with a harem of lovely guys and gals, Wynne is a dominatrix, Morrigan is into tentacle porn...and Zevran just has a nice, loving wife (maybe Rinna?) and a kid in a quite part of Antiva._

_Extra bonus points if the party member's sexual fantasies include other party members except for the Warden (Leliana imagines herself with Alistair/Morrigan? Morrigan pictures Sten? Alistair imagines Zevran?)_

_The possibilities are endless! Go wild!_

* * *

Solona Amell had always thought of herself as a very capable woman. She hadn't expected to ever find herself in the position of leader, having grown up in the Circle of Magi, but she had risen to the challenge with alacrity. Only that of late she felt like she needed a vacation from that life, and returning to the Circle, even if only to ask the First Enchanter for support against the Blight, sounded like the perfect opportunity.

It wasn't the darkspawn or the Blight that had her nerves frayed. It wasn't the political intrigue of Orzammar, nor the horrors of the Deep Roads or the fight between the Dalish and the werewolves; even Loghain and his attempt to rid Ferelden of all Grey Wardens forever was something she gladly dealt with on a daily basis – no, it was what else was going on that had the mage doubting her sanity ever so often.

It had all started with a rose, innocent enough as it was. Then came a conversation about blue satin shoes. And to top it off, the assassin apparently had a leather fetish, who would have guessed? In hindsight Solona felt that she should have realized sooner what kind of signals she must have been sending, but really, with a Blight to fight, who could have expected half of her companions to try to find their way into her tent when all she did was engage in meaningless banter at the camp fire?

The witch of course found Solona's plight incredibly funny, which had prompted the young mage to spend her evenings engaged in conversation with Morrigan most of the time. Solona knew the other woman would never admit it, but they had become friends during their various discussions, most of which revolved around the subject of magic. Unlike so many other mages Solona had never felt locked in a gilded cage when she had been in the tower, but she understood the lure of the wild magic the witch practiced, and had even started to worm out the secrets about her shape-shifting from her. That was the main reason why Solona asked Morrigan to accompany her to the Tower – to have a kindred spirit at her side when she returned home, and to maybe show the witch that not everything associated with the mages was bad. In her more spiteful moments Solona could even admit that she enjoyed the way Morrigan kept goading both Alistair and Zevran, and as the rivalries between those three kept all of them out of Solona's hair, she was convinced to have assembled the perfect party when she arrived at Lake Calenhad.

Although, in retrospect she should have expected that bringing a former templar, an apostate and an assassin to her old home wasn't the sharpest idea she had ever had.

Greagoir had been less than thrilled – or welcoming – upon their arrival, but he had been only too happy to let them walk head-on into what he believed was their certain doom. Getting past Wynne had been an entirely different matter, particularly as Solona couldn't see how the enchanter and the witch could ever have agreed on anything; thankfully she had been able to convince Wynne to remain behind and leave their luck up to Solona and Morrigan's magical prowess. And for three floors it had seemed as if they were more than capable of slaying every last abomination.

It had been their own carelessness that doomed them as they stepped into the room close to the stairs leading to the Harrowing Chamber. Cocky from disposing of two other desire demons easily enough they had charged their new foe blindly – and had run straight into its trap. By the time Solona had realized that the demoness had already enthralled Alistair and Zevran it was already too late, and all that the young mage could do as the cold lips of the fiend pressed against hers was wonder just how she always got herself into this kind of mess.

xxx

Solona rubbed her eyes absentmindedly with the sleeve of her robe, trying to remember when had been the last time that she had caught sleep at an acceptable hour. But the library at Weisshaupt Fortress was vast, even rivaling that of the Circle Tower, and filled with more interesting things than dusty old tomes of magical theory. Sometimes it even seemed to her as if she couldn't remember when she had come here, but that was of course nonsense. After all, if she had just gotten here she wouldn't know that it was exactly three-hundred and thirty-two steps from the pantry up to the nook at the back of the library that had become her home, right?

Licking her fingers clean of the delicious bits of roasted chicken Solona retraced her steps, halting for a moment at the top of the stairs to listen into the dark, deserted halls. She must have lost track of time again, for it was obviously long after midnight, with most of the inhabitants of the keep asleep. For a moment she started when she saw something move at the corner of her eye, but then she forced herself to relax – the darkspawn were long gone from the land, and there was no reason to expect any form of attack here, of all places. Just why couldn't she shake off the feeling that something was wrong?

Ignoring the itching between her shoulder blades she turned around and was about to resume her walk back to the library when something pounced on her. Instinct overruled her training and she lashed out with her hand already coated in ice, the incantation of Winter's Grasp freezing her assailant momentarily when Solona's fingers met warm skin. Already readying the next spell she whipped around, ready to crush whoever had attacked her – only to find Leliana's twinkling eyes only inches from her own.

"Oh, you want to play this game again, do you? I love it when you get all kinky," the bard remarked, her voice steady although her whole body shook from the effects of the cold spell still.

"What? No! I mean, you just startled me," Solona tried to defend herself, then hastily stepped away from her when Leliana didn't make an attempt to bring some distance between them.

"Don't play coy, I know how much you love to teach me a lesson," the other woman kept on teasing her – and Solona found herself grinning with the sensation of familiarity and excitement coursing through her veins. She was just about to lean closer and plant a kiss on Leliana's full lips that she knew would turn the cocky grin into a warm smile soon – but then she pulled away, scandalized with her own desires.

What was she doing, considering something like that? Leliana was her friend, nothing more, even though her interest had become quite obvious of late, but -

"Why are you frowning like this? I thought you would be happy to get away from your books for an hour or two. I know that you never mind me stealing a kiss or five when no one else is watching. Sometimes even when they are watching."

Leliana's wink got Solona blushing as much as it made her smile, but something kept tugging at the back of her mind. Something was wrong.

"I don't know. We really shouldn't … you know."

At Solona's stutter Leliana winked at her, flustering the mage even more.

"Oh, so you want to play **this **game? The young, chaste Circle virgin getting seduced by the roguish minstrel? Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you, fair maiden mine."

Solona tried to protest, but Leliana was insistent as she took her head into her hands, first pushing the long, red-blond tresses that had escaped the messy bun away, then molding her pouty lips against hers. Heat zoomed through her as her body reacted to the touch, and after a second even the clamoring voice inside her head shut up. After all, it wasn't as if she was slacking or something, she had been diligent in her research for months, and …

A skilled hand found its way inside her robes, squeezing her ass directly over her smallclothes, and Solona gave up all pretense of modesty. Moaning loudly she pulled Leliana closer, sneaking her tongue into her lover's eager mouth just as the nimble bard's fingers slipped inside the linen covering her sex, finding Solona wet and needy. - 2

"I love it when you give in like that," Leliana laughed against her lips, then suddenly sank to her knees in front of the mage. Solona rewarded her with an amused chuckle as she pushed the heavy mages robes over her head, using mostly her teeth to divest Solona of her smallclothes without really disturbing the outer layers of clothes.

Closing her eyes Solona let herself sink back against the wall in her back, then gave a throaty moan when she felt Leliana's tongue tease her clit just as she slid two fingers into her pussy. Soon Solona found herself grinding her hips against the other woman's face, losing herself in the pleasure Leliana's lips and fingers evoked in her. It didn't take long until she came, laughing softly when she felt her lover's breath waft over her wet flesh as she chuckled in return.

Crawling back out from under Solona's robes the bard straightened, then beamed a rather smug grin at the mage. Snorting loudly Solona attacked her lips in turn, moaning again when she could taste herself there. Yet when she made an attempt to reciprocate, Leliana stopped her with a low laugh.

"No, no, if you want more, then you have to come to bed with me! You're already spending enough time in the library, eating and sleeping in there, if you want to ravish me you will do this at a more appropriate place!"

Solona sighed, but it was impossible to be even remotely glum or disappointed in the face of the bring, alluring smile she found herself confronted with.

"I'll be right there, just have to blow out the candles and make sure that the ink well is stoppered. You remember how that dreadful cat spilled it all over my notes last week?"

"Such a bad, bad pussy needs to be punished, really," Leliana snorted, then turned around and started walking down the corridor. "Don't be too long, as much as I don't mind spending the whole night awake, I don't want to do it waiting for you."

Solona nodded, then quickly went to finish the tasks – only to come to a sudden halt when as she closed one of the books with a deep thumping sound. The sensation of being watched hadn't disappeared, only she had gotten distracted by Leliana. But she couldn't see the bard anywhere in the shadows, was in fact sure that she hadn't been hiding there before, either.

Something was wrong, and Solona was slowly getting uncomfortable with being unable to guess. She also found it hard to concentrate, and not just because her body was calling for something entirely different than her suspicious mind.

The sensation only increased as she stepped outside and started walking down the hallway. As long as she concentrated on her surroundings everything seemed normal, but it simply felt wrong. There was not a speck of dirt anywhere, no discarded armor or weapons, no petals dropped from a vase of flowers anywhere in sight. And all through this she felt as if the answer to what was going on lay just out of grasp, and that she would understand it all if she could just stretch her fingers far enough and reach it -

Rounding a corner she nearly collided with a tall, solid form. Even late as it was Duncan was still wearing his customary armor, the cloth impeccably white and neither stained by sweat nor blood. Solona frowned at his attire while the Leader of the Wardens in Ferelden greeted her.

"I was hoping to find you here. Do you have a minute to talk?"

She forced herself to stop scrutinizing his tunic and look at Duncan's face instead. Part of her was miffed to be held up here when she could already have been lying in Leliana's warm, willing arms, but at the same time she found herself reluctant not to talk to him. As if this was a chance she shouldn't miss, for it was highly unlikely that she got another.

And then she realized what was wrong, at least about the picture in front of her.

"You're dead!"

"Not quite yet, but I'm afraid my age is starting to show," Duncan laughed off her accusation. It was so tempting to let his easy confidence wipe away her doubt, but Solona clung to it with all her might.

"You died, at Ostagar. With all the others, leaving me and Alistair the last remaining Wardens. To fight the Blight! What is this tomfoolery here?"

The older Warden seemed annoyed by her insistence, but instead of denying her claim he just smiled good-naturedly.

"A Blight you defeated! Don't you remember, it has been nearly a decade since the last darkspawn have been driven into the Deep Roads, leaving Ferelden free and you to pursue other causes than war and destruction."

Pictures started coming up in her mind, of celebrations and victory, but Solona forced herself not to let them sway her conviction. Stepping away from Duncan slowly she tried to backtrack her steps, but the moment he saw her move, his pleasant behavior turned into scorn.

"Foolish child, can't you be happy with what you have?"

"I am happy with what I have, but this isn't real!" Solona retorted, unsurprised when the imitation of Duncan in front of her suddenly drew his sword. Before he had a chance to cross the distance between them she had already frozen him, then swiftly crushed the block of ice with another spell.

As if killing whatever spectre he had been was a signal, the whole corridor around her started to spin, and a blink of the eye later she found herself standing on a small, brownish stretch of ground, vast endlessness extending to her right and left beyond the small island.

"By Andraste's Holy knickers, not this again!"

For she knew the landscape all too well, the memory of her Harrowing still fresh on her mind, for it hadn't been years but only months since then. Since she had last found herself in the Fade.

Xxx

It felt like hours later that Solona found herself on the central island that Niall had described to her. After breaking the demon's hold on her mind she had been lost wandering the Fade for a while, until she stumbled over one of the senior mages she remembered from the Circle. Like her Niall had escaped the illusions but had been unable to move forward from there. He had at least been a help in shedding some light on how the dynamics of this realm worked, and Solana wasn't exactly pleased by what she had learned.

All through her wandering she had encountered trapped dreamers, each of them locked in their own dream on a separate island floating in the Fade world. Each island had an access portal to move there, and a second one to step into the dream of the demon's victim. Solona had peeked into a few, and dearly wished she hadn't; years spent in the tower had left her with an accurate sense of what some of her fellow mages had been up to, but that was nothing compared to the depravity of what some of the templars apparently craved. What it said about Niall that he had been here for what felt like years to him, traipsing his way through one wet dream after another that wasn't even his own she didn't even want to consider.

One thing Niall had helped her was to figure out the order of the islands, so that she had managed to pinpoint the location of those her companions were trapped in. Solona could only take a lucky guess that waking them up somehow would be the best step towards freedom – and she had to believe that the demon would react to four of its charges suddenly running free inside its world so they might attempt to escape together.

The fact was, she didn't look forward to stepping into their dreams. Her cheeks were still burning with embarrassment when she thought back about her own dream, and she didn't want to know what the others were craving. She couldn't even say who's dream she was most apprehensive of – so she chose the easy way and stepped into Morrigan's first. The witch at least wasn't lusting after her, and from the few tales she had shared, Morrigan seemed like a very passionate but no-pretense sexual predator.

xxx

Solona half expected to step into the Wilds, where she would find Morrigan busy first hunting, then molesting, and lastly killing templars. Instead she found herself in front of the unfamiliar estate on Denerim's market district, the usually barred gates open and light laughter sounding from beyond the courtyard and the inside of the building.

Her curiosity spiked, Solona slowly made her way into the estate, following the strange sound, for it was clearly Morrigan's laughter. Before long she could make out a second, much deeper voice, and when she finally happened upon them, could only stare at the picture before her.

Morrigan, dressed in some kind of attire that couldn't really be called a dress for it was all see-through fabric only, lay sprawled on a heap of pillows, with no other than Bann Teagan, all in the nude, feeding grapes to her. Solona had met the Arl of Redcliffe's brother a few times when he had visited the Circle on official business, and while she had to admit that he was a very handsome and charming man, she would never have guessed Morrigan to fantasize about the likes of him. And even worse, giggle like a little girl when the Bann offered her the next grape from between his teeth as he leaned over her, the exchange ending in a rather sloppy kiss.

"You naughty, naughty boy, see what you've done with my dress!" the witch then perfectly cooed when they parted again, grape juice staining her chin, and yes, indeed, the excuse for clothing, too.

"I am so terribly sorry, my lady!" Teagan laughed. "Let me see if I can do something about this."

He then proceeded to divest her of the garment, and went on by exploring her breasts with his lips, his back – and most formidable backside – turned towards Solona. Who had to admit that the picture was one she could have appreciated but for the intimate moment she was interrupting.

Unsure how to proceed Solona was just about to step back out of the room when Morrigan gave another of those tinkling laughs.

"Don't go just yet; that is, if you would care to join us?"

Solona's cheeks burned with instant shame at being caught, but when she looked at Morrigan's face, she only found an inviting smile there, her light golden eyes beneath the black hair full of lust and amusement both. Teagan stopped where he had been sucking languidly on one pert breast and half turned so he could look at Solona also, the motion permitting her a glance at what the Bann was packing. Solona's blush only deepened when it took her long seconds until she could tear her gaze away from his straining cock, finding them both grinning at her.

"This isn't real! We're caught in the Fade, in a desire demon's-" Solona stuttered out, but before she could go on, Morrigan's laughter, now with a more derisive hint that sounded a lot more like the woman Solona had come to see as her friend, cut her short.

"In a demon's realm, yes, indeed, and the only way to escape is to beat the fiend at its own game. I thought 'tis was obvious?"

That assessment of the situation left Solona speechless and gaping, her train of thought grinding to a sudden halt as she watched Teagan's hand slide up Morrigan's creamy thigh.

"You … you know that? And still you … I mean, you and him ..."

"Me and him what?" the witch asked succinctly, then let out a loud and emphasized moan as Teagan's fingers pushed into her.

"If you know that this isn't real, but just what the demon wants you to see and feel to keep you complacent, how can you give in and play its game?"

"Is that really what I'm doing? Or am I just pretending to play along to strike when the demon is concentrating on some other victim, having been turned complacent by my actions in turn? Pray tell me, my dear friend, was it not just after reaching your orgasm that you felt the veil thin to the point where you could slip out of your dream?"

Solona gulped for a moment, then closed her mouth with a loud snap. It was highly irritating to have this conversation with the woman while between sentences she let her head loll to the side while her hips ground against Teagan's hand, so obviously enjoying his ministrations.

"You tested this theory then?"

"Obviously not or I would not be here now. I was just waiting for you to come along and confirm it to me, while I spent my time with more entertaining things than trudging through the Fade and concerning myself with what ridiculously chaste masturbation fantasies Alistair must be having."

"I haven't visited his dream yet. Or Zevran's, for that matter."

That made her regard Solona with new interest.

"Oh, is that so? Am I that special to you then that you pick me first?"

Solona's cheeks should have been aflame by then from the heat she felt radiating from them, but she chose to ignore the implication.

"Indeed, I see you as my equal, in ability and intellect alike. I thought it prudent to seek you out first so that should my theory have been wrong, we might find a better one together. I don't expect to find anything worthwhile for our escape in the other two's dreams."

"So true, so true," she conceded, but the twinkle remained in her eyes. "Well, I still have to commend your sense, Warden. Shall we put the theory to the test then?"

"By all means, go ahead, I'll wait outside in the courtyard."

Solona was about to turn around and flee, but Morrigan's laughter held her back.

"Why waste a perfectly good opportunity? After all I'm sure Teagan won't mind? And who knows, maybe you've been in my dream so long already that you cannot escape the same way you entered? For an intelligent woman like yourself the choice should be an easy one."

The witch's reasoning was sound, but that didn't really help Solona to overcome her reservations.

"I don't know what you think about my preferences, but despite of what my friendship with Leliana might look like to you, I'm not -"

"Stop this annoying rambling, you're just sounding like the templar now! I don't care who or what you lust after, 'tis clearly not my concern as I am convinced 'tis not me. But this is a dream, and if we're not allowed to do here what we want, where else are we? Like this."

She gestured in Solona's direction, and a moment later the mage felt her heavy robes and smallclothes disappear. Solona's first impulse was to shriek and try to cover herself, but the mirth in Morrigan's eyes had her straighten her back and at least try to pretend that she didn't care about her state of undress.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, 'tis easy, one of us rides his cock, the other his face. As I've enjoyed both repeatedly already, I'll be gracious and let you choose."

As thinking got increasingly harder Solona took a deep breath and took a few steps closer. The way Teagan was smiling up at her got her knees shaky and weak, and she made her decision before shame could send her running after all.

"His cock, then, seeing as I seem to be developing an unhealthy fascination with it." She didn't add that her real reason was that she still associated getting orally satisfied with her dream's version of Leliana, and as much as that whole occurrence made her want to hide her face in shame, she was loath to disband it just like that, either.

"A wise choice indeed, considering you probably won't encounter a specimen of these proportions later," Morrigan laughed, and at Solona's irritated look chuckled. "Considering one is an elf, the other a Chantry boy, I can't imagine you'll get skill and size to rival this."

To emphasize her words the witch then re-arranged herself so she could reach for Teagan's cock and pumped it a few times, making him laugh throatily as he grew ever more ready.

"You are too kind to me, my lady."

"Flatterer," Morrigan giggled, resuming her silly girl act from before that alienated Solona more than her nudity. "Why don't you put that mouth of yours to a better use now?"

He chuckled darkly, then kissed her deeply, before he turned to the other mage, holding his hand out towards her.

"My lady, do you require any further assistance, or can I trust that your capable hands know what to do?"

Solona didn't know what exactly to answer so she shook her head in silence, but before either Teagan or Morrigan could say something that made her feel even more like an inexperienced girl she knelt down over his legs, straddling him.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. And watching you both had left me sufficiently lubricated for the deed, too."

Normally she wasn't so prone to using crude language like that, but she figured that she might as well get her toes wet now, considering what was likely waiting for her in Zevran's dream. To underscore her conviction, but also to keep herself from bolting she reached for Teagan's cock herself, then positioned it at her entrance. The Bann in turn buried his head between Morrigan's spread thighs, keeping his head just enough to one side that should Solona wish it, she could watch his tongue caress the witch's sex. Morrigan meanwhile let herself sink back into the pillows, her eyes closed and one hand gripping Teagan's head while she didn't care about hiding her obvious enjoyment of the act.

Solona held her breath as she let herself slide down on Teagan's length slowly. He was indeed well proportioned, and the sensation of fullness meeting her was as unexpected as it was pleasant. With the other two occupied thus with each other she took her time to swivel her hips tentatively, uttering a surprised gasp at the pleasure the simple motion caused. She wasn't exactly inexperienced but had never taken this much initiative in intercourse, and found it highly arousing to be the one in control of her own satisfaction, without being the one causing it at the same time.

Keeping one hand at Morrigan's thigh Teagan brought the other to her hip, gently nudging her into a slow rhythm, and when she picked it up with alacrity, he reached up to caress her breast instead. Solona found this somewhat distracting until he matched the teasing of his thumb of her nipple to his slow thrusts to meet her motions, igniting a different kind of flames. Soon even that was not enough for her, and in a bold move she took his hand and pushed it to the apex of her thighs, where his knuckle grazed her clit most enticingly, while she picked up squeezing her breasts herself.

Before long the three of them were lost in pleasure, a connected chain of satisfaction when one after the other they reached their climax.

"Now, concentrate!"

Solona's head snapped up from where it had drooped to the side, and finding the Witch's gaze intent on her face, she gave a curt nod.

Almost immediately the world around them started to shift, not as subtle as she had noticed before she had run into Duncan in her own dream, but with noticeable differences. Her mind immediately latched onto the impossibilities of colors, angles, the sensation of Teagan's strong legs between her thighs – and a moment later she found herself lying on the strange, brown-colored ground all present throughout the Fade, properly dressed once again. Finding Morrigan in an equal state of dress and awareness she got to her feet, then brushed some imaginary dirt from her robes.

"'Tis went well, don't you think?" the witch observed, but before Solona could answer, the air around her started to shimmer as Morrigan's body became translucent. A moment later she was gone, leaving Solona alone with her cheeks still slightly flushed, and a pleasant ache between her thighs.

xxx

Solona decided to turn to waking Zevran up next. She couldn't say why, but she felt like Alistair would be the harder of the two of them to tear from his dream, and after her brief stint with Bann Teagan and Morrigan she still felt too mellow to contemplate anything complicated. What else than raw carnal lust could she encounter in the assassin's dream?

Stepping through the portal that would bring her right into Zevran's dream Solona found herself surprised when instead of the inside of a whorehouse, or some extravagant palace, she found herself at the edge of a small meadow, a creak gurgling nearby while two children played in front of the quaint hut nestled against the trees at the other side of the green expanse. The air was warm and caressed her face, the scent of freshly baked pie heavy in the air.

Just as Solona was getting her bearings, a woman exited the hut, carrying the heavenly smelling dish in her hands. The children, a blond haired boy of maybe three years and his dark haired elder sister, ran to greet her, their laughter spilling clear across the meadow.

While the picture was one of simple bliss, it filled her with sadness. The feeling worsened when Zevran appeared, stepping from behind the hut where he seemed to have been chucking firewood. Picking up the girl he swung her around, both of them laughing, before he joined the rest of his family.

Solona remained where she was while she watched them eat, then return to other chores. The pleasant afternoon soon turned to evening, and still she didn't move but watched from afar as the children were tucked into bed, before Zevran and his wife retired to their bedroom themselves. She was still contemplating what she should do when the elf suddenly appeared next to her seemingly out of thin air, his light blond hair glinting silver in the moonlight.

"Thank you for letting me have those last few hours, and a chance to say good-bye."

"You knew I was here?"

He offered her a weak smile, but it never reached his eyes.

"Of course I did. What kind of assassin would I be if I hadn't?"

Solona gave a court nod, but still found herself reluctant to tear him away from all this.

"We could stay a little longer, you know? I don't think the passage of time is the same here as … outside."

Zevran raised one eyebrow, then gave a derisive snort.

"I am well aware that this is a dream, dear Warden. You're only tearing me from an illusion, not life as it could have been."

"Why does everyone realize that this is a dream?" she huffed, momentarily annoyed with herself that it had taken her to be confronted with a dead friend to come to the same conclusion herself.

"Because I was the one who ended her life, turned this into a wistful fantasy. No need to dwell on what could have been when your own stupidity is the cause for it never becoming reality. Shall we go now, Warden?"

Solona nodded solemnly, then closed her eyes as she felt reality shift around them.

Not what she had expected either. That only left Alistair, and she couldn't help but wonder what she would find in his dream, when the vindictive witch turned into a giggling, promiscuous girl and the whore-turned-assassin yearned for a quiet life with his family.

As they say, only one way to find out.

xxx

Warm, humid air engulfed her as she stepped through the last portal into Alistair's dream. She expected to find herself in Weisshaupt Fortress, like where her own dream had taken her, or maybe in the palace in Denerim if Alistair wasn't as adamant about not becoming king as he always claimed to be, but she encountered a completely different setting. It was some kind of palace, true, but everything was open and warm, not the drafty, stern halls Ferelden's nobility preferred. There was water everywhere in pools and fountains, next to flowers and some exotic plants she had read about in a book once grew beyond the Free Marshes. But what really took her aback was the amount of people – naked, no less! - that was about, reclining on pillows, swimming in the pools, standing in small groups as they chatted – or mostly engaged in a variety of lewd acts, some of which made her blush deeply and look away instantly.

Her first impulse was that she must have lost her way again, as this could not be Alistair's dream, but then she saw that there was cheese in abundance on platters everywhere, and with a sinking feeling had to realize that, no, she hadn't accidentally walked into someone else's vision of debauchery.

Solona had to admit, she was impressed.

As she slowly made her way through the halls in search of the other Grey Warden she did a quick calculation in her head. The passage of time was fleeting in the Fade, but considering how much time she had spent in Zevran's dream alone, there was no telling how long Alistair had been imprisoned here. At least the assassin's dream had disbanded the notion that she had to escape the dream with him, and she wasn't entirely sure if Morrigan hadn't made fun of her there in the first place.

She finally found the templar when she left the building and stepped out onto a sunlight flooded terrace that was inhabited by another of the shallow pools of water. Heat surged into her cheeks when she took in the situation presented to her, but considering what she had passed it could have been worse. Alistair was lounging on his back at the side of the pool, one leg lazily immersed in the water, with a strawberry blond woman fellating him from where she crouched half inside the pool, half lay across his thigh. She seemed very enthusiastic about the act, and he equally so in voicing his admiration of her skills.

Solona decided that the best course of action was to let him finish, seeing as tearing him from this vision required that in one way or another, and to bodily drag him away from this. While she knew that his stamina in combat was formidable, she couldn't see how even perceived days here could turn the chaste Chantry boy into a man of extended restraint, so she expected him to be done shortly.

As it seemed, Alistair seemed to have reached that same conclusion that very moment, but instead of spending himself into the more than willing mouth of the woman he pulled away from her, letting Solona get a very good look at his crotch. She was impressed and instantly felt the need to taunt Morrigan with how wrong her assessment had been, at least as far as his size went, but then her train of thought stuttered to a sudden halt. While she had been gloating inside Alistair had helped the woman out of the pool, only to push her down onto her hands and knees so he could plow into her from behind – and not even using the intended orifice for such actions. But that wasn't even the worst of it yet, for when he grabbed the woman's long, red hair and pulled her head back roughly so he could keep her in control better, Solona realized that it was her he was sodomizing!

The mage was shocked out of her senses, although part of her felt oddly drawn to the scene, and quite aroused by it. So much so that she completely forget what had been her plan when Alistair finished with a veritable shout, sending Solona's dream equivalent into her own climax at the same time. Sagging onto her back he kissed her shoulder almost tenderly, before he pulled her up – and proceeded to fuck her, with her straddling his legs.

Besides the fact that the laws of nature seemed rather bent in this scenario things progressed to deteriorate even more from her expectations from there, for two more people joined them then. The mage watched with her eyes wide enough to pop out of her head as Leliana knelt down behind dream-Solona, her dream-self already craning her head to capture the other woman's lips with her own. Leliana joined with fervor, one of her hands taking hold of one of the mage's breasts, the other disappearing where she and Alistair where joined. Meanwhile Zevran had crouched down next to Alistair, the two men at first engaging in an equally needy kiss, before Alistair pushed Zevran back so he could capture his cock with his mouth instead.

Words failed Solona completely when the merry foursome then changed position, with Leliana reclining on her back, dream-Solona's head between her legs while Alistair took her from behind again, while he found himself at about the same position at Zevran's capable hands and cock.

Only when her Mabari came traipsing into the picture, supporting a stark naked Ogren carrying a pint of beer in one hand while the dog barked conversationally as dream-Solona briefly looked up and smiled at him, did she draw a line.

"Enough!"

Five heads shot around to look at her – well, six as the dog seemed equally happy to see his mistress now both in her naked and clothed state – as she strode around the pool and towards them. While the demon-crafted debauchers didn't seem to mind her presence in the least, Alistair looked highly alarmed where he tried to extricate himself from between her dream self and Zevran's at his back. Solona was only too happy to help him, grabbing his arm and hauling him to his feet.

"I … I can explain! Please let me -"

She was disinclined to grant him that wish.

"The dog? Really?" she screamed, then slapped him as hard as she could across the cheek – which resulted in the wide-eyed templar reaching his final climax, just as the world around them started to dissolve.

Seething with rage and indignation Solona scrambled to her feet where she found herself back on the small island in the Fade, a thankfully fully clothed and armor clad Alistair rubbing his eyes groggily. Reality seemed to return to him fast enough as a moment later his whole head turned the shade of an overtly ripe tomato as he got to his feet, his arms extended before him as if to fend off any further blows.

Taking a deep breath she was ready to launch into a tirade, but just then he dissolved like both the witch and assassin had before, leaving her quivering with emotion. Getting a grip on herself she stopped staring at where the templar had just been groveling before her, then marched resolutely over to the portal that would get her off the island and back to Niall.

"You look different, did something happen out there -" the mage tried to ask her, but she cut him off before he could utter another word.

"Where is the fucking bitch hiding?"

Niall opened and closed his mouth in silence a few times, before he pointed at a small path that Solona hadn't noticed before.

"Down there, you have to defeat the demoness in order to escape. Don't forget to take the Litany of Adralla off my … body -"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Solona grumbled, already turning towards her way out, her jaw set in determination.

xxx

At the other side of the last portal at the end of the path she found her three companion waiting. They had obviously been talking amongst themselves and turned as one to face her, Morrigan and Zevran mostly amused while Alistair was still looking torn between mortified and apologetic.

"Solona, please, I-"

"Don't you dare say a word to me!" Solona hissed, then thought better of it. "Or even look at me! We have better things to do right now anyway. Like hunt this demon down."

"Now why do I feel I'm missing some vital information here?" Zevran mused.

"This I really need to know," the witch offered.

"No!" came Alistair's shout, sending Morrigan into another fit of that girly giggling that she immediately turned into a more sinister chuckle.

Solona decided to ignore all of them, and even welcomed it when the air in front of her started to shimmer, reveiling the desire demon who had caused her current distress smiling invitingly at them.

"Ah, here you are, my pets. I see you've grown tired of the game we have been playing. May I can entice you with a different game then?"

"Only if it involves your head of a pike," Solona retorted succinctly, and before the demoness could try to offer them something else sent a fireball right at her scantly dressed form.

The following battle was short yet gruesome, but within minutes they found themselves once again awake inside the Circle Tower. Still driven by her anger and embarrassment Solona pushed their small group forward, only stopping long enough to regain her concentration after each skirmish. The trapped templar at the foot of the stairs she ignored completely, and while the fight against Uldred and his minions in the Harrowing Chamber took every ounce of strength Solona could muster, they managed to save Irving and one of the other mages.

In short order they had informed Greagoir and his templars that the Tower was cleaned of all abominations, and after making sure that the Circle would send reinforcements for the fight against the Blight, Solona was all too happy to leave her home of most of her life behind her once again.

On the way back to the others Morrigan wouldn't stop trying to weasel details out of her just what had happened in Alistair's dream that had Solona in such a state of emotional turmoil, but she chose to ignore the witch completely. Just before sundown they finally reached the camp, but while the others helped themselves to their dinner quickly, Alistair hung back, clearly trying to find the courage to talk to Solona but wavering every time he came close to approaching her. She considered taking pity on him for a moment, but then decided against it.

Instead she straightened and walked purposeful through the camp to where Leliana was sitting, tuning her lute. Upon seeing her companion return the bard put away her instrument and got to her feet, smiling brightly at Solona.

"You're back so soon? I thought you wanted to stay at the Tower for a few more days, bath in a real bathtub, sleep in a real bed?"

Solona smirked at the notion of wanting to stay for even another second in what remained of the Tower, but instead of answering stepped up to Leliana, and after summoning her courage, took the other woman's head in her hands and kissed her on the mouth. Leliana gave a surprised sound but didn't pull away, much to Solona's relief.

Their kiss only lasted a short time, and when Solona stepped back again, she found her friend grinning at her.

"Well, that was unexpected," Leliana observed, then cocked her head to the side. "Just what happened at the Tower to cause this reaction? Not that I mind, of course, but I got the feeling that you were avoiding me ever since I hinted that I might see more in you than just a friend. And what about Alistair?"

Solona shrugged, then laughed as she answered, her voice carrying enough to let the templar in question listen in on their conversation. As it was, he was eavesdropping anyway, and she might as well answer more than one person's question with her reply.

"Alistair is a foolish boy, with the ideas and needs of one, too. I think I realized I need someone more mature and sophisticated to spend my time with. Plus, there must be a reason why a desire demon would think that you'd be all I'd ever need to lull me into complacency."

Leliana blinked, surprised but at the same time curious.

"A desire demon you say?" Then her look turned shrewd as she leaned closer, pitching her voice so that only Solona could make out her words. "And just what did this desire demon think I could do to keep you trapped?"

Laughing throatily, Solona took the bard's hand and started tugging her away from the camp site and towards the woods – and privacy.

"Why don't I just show you?"

With that the two women disappeared between the trees, leaving the others guessing, and in the case of one unlucky templar, highly uncomfortable in his armor.


End file.
